I Will
by Astrid Blake
Summary: No era fácil pedirle un favor a una mujer que te desprecia. Pero James, Lord Potter, siempre había estado más allá de la vergüenza y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción... aunque se tratara de Lily Evans. AU


**NOTA: El siguiente fanfiction es una adaptación de la obra de la escritora Lisa Kleypas que posee el mismo titulo. Aun así habrá algunas agregaciones mías.**

**I Will...**

**Capitulo Uno** Londres, 1833 

No era fácil pedirle un favor a una mujer que lo despreciaba. Pero James, Lord Potter, siempre había estado más allá de la vergüenza y ese día no iba a ser una excepción. Necesitaba un favor de una mujer de moral integra, y la señorita Lily Evans era la única mujer decente que conocía. Era excesivamente correcta y mojigata... y él no era el único hombre que pensaba así, a juzgar por el hecho de que siguiera soltera a la edad de veintiséis años.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? —preguntó Lily, su voz repleta de callada hostilidad. Mantenía la mirada fija en el gran bastidor cuadrado apoyado contra el sofá, un bastidor de encaje y madera usado para devolver la forma a cortinas y manteles después de que fueran lavados. Era una tarea meticulosa que implicaba clavar un alfiler en cada diminuto lazo de encaje y colocarlo en el borde del marco, hasta que la tela quedase tensa. Aunque el rostro de Lily era inexpresivo, su tensión interior fue traicionada por la rigidez de sus dedos mientras manoseaba un alfiletero.

—Necesito algo de usted —dijo James, mirándola atentamente.

Probablemente era la primera vez que estaba cerca de ella estando completamente sobrio, y ahora que estaba libre de su habitual neblina alcohólica, había advertido unas cuantas cosas a cerca de la Señorita Lily Evans que lo intrigaban.

Era más atractiva de lo que había pensado. A pesar de las pequeñas gafas apoyadas sobre su nariz y su desaliñada manera de vestir, poseía una belleza sutil que antes se le había escapado. Su figura no era en absoluto nada espectacular; Lily era pequeña y delgada, con caderas pequeñas y senos de un tamaño medio. James prefería las mujeres voluptuosas, dispuestas a tomar parte en los vigorosos revolcones de dormitorio con los que él disfrutaba. Pero Lily tenía un rostro encantador, con ojos verdes y espesas pestañas negras coronadas por finas cejas que se arqueaban con la precisión del ala de un halcón. Su cabello era una masa cuidadosamente recogida de un extraño tono entre el caoba y el pelirrojo, y su cutis era hermoso y limpio como el de un niño. La boca... ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios nunca se había fijado antes en su boca? Delicada, suave, pequeña, expresiva, el labio superior delgado y con forma de arco, el inferior se curvaba con generosa plenitud.

En este momento esos tentadores labios estaban fuertemente apretados con desagrado y su frente fruncida con expresión perpleja.

—No puedo imaginar lo que pueda querer de mí, Lord Potter —dijo Lily secamente—. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que no lo obtendrá.

James se rió de repente. Le lanzó una mirada a su amigo Cade, el hermano menor de Lily, quien le había traído al salón de la casa de la familia Evans. Habiendo predicho que Lily no estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo de ninguna manera, Cade ahora parecía molesto y a la vez resignado por la terquedad de su hermana.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Cade.

No dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente, James volvió la atención a la mujer sentada ante él. La observó pensativamente, tratando de decidir que enfoque utilizar. Sin duda ella le haría arrastrarse... y no es que él la culpara en lo más mínimo.

Lily nunca había mantenido en secreto su antipatía por él, y James sabía exactamente por qué. Por un lado, él era una mala influencia para su joven hermano Cade, un hombre de naturaleza agradable que se dejaba influenciar demasiado por las opiniones de sus amigos. James había invitado a Cade a demasiadas tardes de apuestas, bebidas y libertinaje, y devolviéndole a casa en una condición lamentable.

Como el padre de Cade estaba muerto, y su madre era una cabeza hueca incorregible, Lily era lo más cercano a un padre que Cade tenía. Ella intentaba como mejor podía mantener a su hermano de veinticuatro años en el camino correcto, deseando que asumiera sus responsabilidades como el hombre de la familia. Sin embargo, naturalmente Cade encontraba más tentador emular el modo de vida libertino de James, y los dos se habían permitido más de una tarde disolutas.

La otra razón por la que Lily despreciaba a James era por el simple hecho de que ambos eran completamente opuestos. Ella era pura. Él tenía mala reputación. Ella era honesta. Él tergiversaba la verdad para que se ajustara a sus propios propósitos. Ella era auto-disciplinada. Él nunca se había refrenado en ningún aspecto. Ella era tranquila y serena. Él no había conocido un momento de paz en toda su vida. James la envidiaba, aunque siempre la había ridiculizado despiadadamente en las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado anteriormente.

Ahora Lily lo odiaba, y él había venido a pedirle un favor; un favor que necesitaba desesperadamente. James encontró la situación tan divertida que una sonrisa irónica traspasó la tensión en su cara.

Repentinamente, decidió ser franco. La Señorita Lily Evans no parecía la clase de mujer que tolerara las medias verdades o las evasivas.

—Estoy aquí porque mi padre se está muriendo —dijo.

Las palabras causaron que ella se pinchara accidentalmente en el dedo y pegara un pequeño salto. Su mirada se alzó del bastidor.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Yo no.

James supo por la forma en que agrandó los ojos, que le había sorprendido su frialdad. No le importó. Nada podría hacerle fingir pesar por el fallecimiento de un hombre que siempre había sido una pobre excusa de padre. El Conde nunca se había preocupado un bledo por él, y James hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar ganarse el corazón del manipulador hijo de puta cuyo corazón era suave y cálido como el de un bloque de granito.

—Lo único que lamento —continuó James tranquilamente—, es que el conde ha decidido desheredarme. Él y usted parecen compartir similares sentimientos sobre mi pecaminoso modo de vida. Me ha acusado de ser la criatura con menos moderación y más corrompida con la que se haya encontrado jamás —una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios—. Sólo espero que tenga razón.

Lily parecía algo más que un poco perturbada por su declaración.

—Parece orgulloso de ser tal desilusión para él —dijo.

—Oh, lo estoy —le aseguró con facilidad—. Mi meta es llegar a ser una desilusión tan grande para él como él lo ha sido para mí. No es una tarea fácil, comprenda, pero he demostrado estar a la altura. Ha sido el mayor éxito de toda mi vida.

Vio a Lily lanzarle una mirada molesta a Cade, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros tímidamente y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el sereno día primaveral en el exterior.

La casa de los Evans estaba en el West Side de Londres. Era una agradable casa señorial de estilo georgiano, de color rosado y enmarcada por grandes hayas, la clase de casa que una seria familia inglesa debe tener.

—Y por eso —continuó James—, en un esfuerzo de última hora para inspirarme a reformarme, el Conde me ha dejado fuera de su testamento.

—Pero seguramente no pueda hacerlo del todo —dijo Lily—. Los títulos, la propiedad en la ciudad, la finca en el condado de su familia... creía que eran vinculantes.

—Sí, son vinculantes —James sonrió amargamente—. Obtendré los títulos y la propiedad sin importar lo que haga el conde. No puede romper el vinculo más de lo que puedo hacerlo yo. Pero el dinero, toda la fortuna familiar, eso no está vinculado. Puede dejárselo a quien desee. Y de ese modo me encontraré convirtiéndome en uno de esos malditos aristócratas caza fortunas que tiene que casarse con una heredera con cara de caballo y una abundante dote.

—Que terrible —de pronto los ojos de Lily estaban iluminados con un brillo desafiante—. Para la heredera, quiero decir.

—Lils —protestó Cade.

—Está bien —dijo James—. Cualquier novia mía merecería mucha simpatía. No trato bien a las mujeres, y nunca he fingido hacerlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no trata bien a las mujeres? —Lily jugueteó con un alfiler, y se pinchó otra vez el dedo— ¿Es un maltratador?

—No —repentinamente frunció el ceño—. Nunca dañaría físicamente a una mujer.

—Simplemente es irrespetuoso con ellas, entonces. Y sin duda, negligente, poco fiable, ofensivo y poco caballeroso —se detuvo y le observó expectante. Cuando James no hizo ningún comentario, ella le incito con tono afilado—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —le respondió con sonrisa burlona— ¿Estaba haciendo una pregunta? Pensaba que pronunciaba un discurso.

Se observaron el uno al otro con ojos entrecerrados y la pálida tez de Lily tomó el tinte rosado de la cólera. La atmósfera en la habitación cambió, llegando a ser bastante cargada y candente, crepitando por la tensión. James se preguntó cómo demonios una pequeña solterona delgaducha podía afectarlo así. Él, quien había hecho un hábito de vida no preocuparse nunca por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo, estaba de pronto más molesto y excitado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. "_Dios mío"_, pensó, "_debo ser un pervertido bastardo para desear a la hermana de Cade Evans_." Pero lo hacía. Su sangre bombeaba con calor y energía, y sus nervios hervían en implacable fuego lento mientras imaginaba las maneras en que quería que usara esa delicada e inocente boca. Era una buena cosa que Cade estuviera allí. De otro modo, James no estaba seguro de que se hubiera contenido en mostrarle a la señorita Lily Evans exactamente cuán depravado era. En realidad, de pie como estaba, ese hecho pronto sería demasiado obvio a través de la delgada tela de sus elegantes pantalones de color ciervo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó abruptamente, señalando la silla cercana al sofá que ella ocupaba.

Ingenua como era, Lily no pareció advertir su creciente excitación.

—Por favor. Apenas puedo esperar para escuchar los detalles de ese favor que quiere pedirme, especialmente a la vista del encanto y las buenas maneras que ha demostrado hasta ahora.

Dios, le hacía querer reírse incluso mientras deseaba estrangularla.

—Gracias —se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante despreocupadamente—. Si quiero ser reincorporado en el testamento del conde, no tengo más remedio que complacerlo.

—¿Pretende cambiar sus costumbres? —preguntó Lily escépticamente— ¿Reformarse?

—Por supuesto que no, mi depravado modo de vida me sienta bien. Sólo voy a _fingir_ reformarme hasta que el viejo se encuentre con el creador. Entonces volveré a mi modo de ser, con toda mi fortuna por derecho intacta.

—Que agradable para usted —el desdén centelleaba en sus ojos verdes.

Por alguna razón James se sintió herido por su reacción; él, a quien nunca le había importado un comino lo que alguien pensara de él. Sintió la necesidad de justificarse a sí mismo, de explicar de algún modo que no era de ninguna manera tan despreciable como parecía. Pero guardó silencio. Que le condenaran si intentaba explicar algo sobre sí mismo.

La mirada de ella continuaba sosteniendo la suya.

—¿Qué papel se supone que tengo yo en sus planes?

—Necesito que finja interés en mí —dijo inexpresivamente—. Un interés romántico. Voy a convencer a mi padre de que he renunciado a beber, jugar y perseguir faldas... y que estoy cortejando a una mujer decente con la intención de casarme con ella.

Lily meneó la cabeza, claramente sobresaltada.

—¿Desea un falso compromiso?

—No hace falta ir tan lejos —replicó—. Todo lo que le estoy pidiendo es que me permita acompañarla a unas pocas funciones sociales, compartir algunos bailes, uno o dos paseos en carruaje... lo suficiente para que algunas lenguas comiencen a ponerse en movimiento hasta que los rumores le lleguen a mi padre.

Le miró como si tuviera que estar en Bedlam. (Nota: Sobrenombre del "Bethlehem Royal Hospital", el primer asilo para locos de Inglaterra.)

—¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo, le hace creer que alguien va a creerse semejante estratagema? Usted y yo somos completamente diferentes. No puedo imaginar una pareja más incompatible.

—No es tan increíble. Una mujer de su edad... —James vaciló, buscando un modo diplomático de explicarse.

—Está intentando decir, que dado que tengo veintiséis años, naturalmente debo estar desesperada por casarme. Tan desesperada, de hecho, que aceptaría sus avances sin importar lo repulsivo que me parece usted. Eso es lo que pensará la gente.

—Tiene una lengua afilada, Señorita Evans —comentó suavemente.

Ella le frunció el ceño tras sus destellantes gafas.

—Cierto, Lord Potter. Tengo una lengua mordaz, soy una intelectual y me he resignado a ser una solterona. ¿Por qué alguien con sentido común creería que tiene usted un interés romántico en mi?

Vaya, esa era buena pregunta. Apenas unos minutos antes el propio James se hubiera reído de la idea. Pero cuando se sentó junto a ella, las rodillas no lejos de las suyas, la emoción de la atracción encendió un repentino calor. Podía oler su fragancia, a cálida piel femenina y un fresco olor a aire libre, como si acabara de estar paseando por el jardín. Cade le había confiado que su hermana pasaba mucho tiempo en el jardín y en el invernadero, cultivando rosas y experimentando con plantas. La misma Lily parecía una rosa; exquisita, dulcemente fragante y algo más que un poco espinosa. James apenas podía creer que no lo hubiera advertido antes.

Le lanzó una mirada a Cade, quien se encogió de hombros para indicar que discutir con Lily era un esfuerzo perdido.

—Cade, déjanos solos unos minutos —dijo cortantemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily suspicazmente.

—Quiero hablar en privado con usted. A menos... —le lanzó una sonrisa incitante garantizada para molestarla— ¿Le da miedo quedarse conmigo a solas, Señorita Evans?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le dirigió a su hermano una mirada autoritaria— Vete, Cade, mientras trato con tu _supuesto_ amigo.

—Bien —Cade se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, su atractiva cara de muchacho marcada por la preocupación—, simplemente grita si necesitas ayuda.

—No necesitaré ayuda —le dijo Lily firmemente—. Soy capaz de manejar a Lord Potter yo sola.

—No te hablaba a ti —replicó el menor de los Evans lamentablemente—. Hablaba con James.

James luchó para reprimir una mueca cuando vio a su amigo salir de la habitación. Volviendo su atención a Lily, se movió a lado de ella en el sofá, acercándose aún más.

—No se siente ahí —dijo ella agudamente.

—¿Por qué? —le lanzó una mirada seductora, del tipo que había vencido muchas resistencias femeninas en el pasado— ¿La pongo nerviosa?

—No. Dejé allí un alfiletero, y su trasero está a punto de parecerse a un erizo.

James se rió de repente, buscando el paquete hasta localizarlo bajo su nalga izquierda.

—Gracias por la advertencia —dijo secamente—. Podía haber dejado que me diera cuenta yo solo.

—Estuve tentada —admitió Lily.

James estaba asombrado de lo bonita que estaba, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos verdes, y las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Su anterior pregunta –por qué alguien creería que estaba interesado en ella- repentinamente parecía ridícula. ¿Por qué _no_ iba a estar interesado en ella? Borrosas fantasías se amontonaron en su mente... quería alzar su exquisito cuerpo, sentarla en su regazo y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Deseaba alzar las faldas de su sencillo vestido de batista marrón y deslizar las manos por sus piernas. Más que nada deseaba bajar la parte de arriba de su corpiño y desnudar sus pequeños senos respingones. Nunca había estado más intrigado por un par de senos, lo que era extraño teniendo en cuenta que siempre había estado interesado en mujeres bien dotadas.

La observó mientras ella volvía su atención al marco de madera. Obviamente estaba distraída, pues agarraba con torpeza los alfileres y se las arregló para pincharse otra vez el dedo mientras intentaba sujetar el lazo adecuadamente. Inesperadamente exasperado, James le quitó los alfileres.

—Permítame —dijo.

Expertamente, estiró el encaje con la cantidad justa de tensión y la aseguró con una fila de alfileres, cada pequeño lazo sujeto exactamente en la orilla del marco.

Lily no se molestó en esconder su asombro cuando lo miró.

—¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?

James observó el paño de encaje con mirada crítica.

—Crecí como hijo único en una gran propiedad, con pocos compañeros de juegos. Los días lluviosos ayudaba al ama de llaves en sus tareas —le hizo una mueca burlándose de sí mismo—. Si está impresionada por como estiro el encaje, debería ver cómo abrillanto la plata.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa pero le miraba con una nueva curiosidad. Cuando habló, su tono se había suavizado un par de grados.

—Nadie se creerá la charada que sugiere. Sé la clase de mujeres que persigue. He hablado con Cade. Y tiene su reputación bien merecida. Usted nunca se interesaría en una mujer como yo.

—Haré mi papel convincentemente —dijo—. Hay una gran fortuna en juego. Por ella cortejaría al mismo diablo. La pregunta es, ¿puede usted?

—Supongo que podría —replicó sin alterarse—. Es usted un hombre que no está tan mal. Supongo que alguien pondría incluso encontrarle atractivo dentro de su aspecto depravado y descuidado.

James frunció el ceño. No era muy vanidoso, y raramente pensaba en su propia apariencia excepto para asegurarse de que estaba limpio y sus ropas bien confeccionadas. Pero sin presumir, sabía que era alto y bien proporcionado, y las mujeres a menudo alababan su largo cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros. El problema era su estilo de vida. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en lugares cerrados, casi no dormía y bebía demasiado. Con frecuencia se despertaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y rodeados de ojeras, y la tez pálida después de una noche de beber en abundancia. Y nunca le había importado... hasta ahora. En comparación con la elegante criatura que tenía delante, se sentía como un completo desastre.

—¿Qué incentivo planeaba ofrecerme? —preguntó Lily. Estaba claro que no tendría en cuenta su plan, simplemente tenía curiosidad por descubrir de qué modo planeaba engatusarla.

Desgraciadamente, ese era el punto flojo de su plan. Tenía poco con que tentarla. Ni el dinero, ni las ventajas sociales ni las posesiones la atraerían. Había sólo una cosa que podía proponerle que quizá sería suficientemente tentadora.

—Si accede a ayudarme —dijo suavemente—, dejaré en paz a su hermano. Usted sabe la clase de influencia que soy para él. Está endeudado hasta las orejas y se esfuerza en seguir el mismo paso que el grupo de bribones y degenerados a los que me gusta llamar amigos. Dentro de poco tiempo Cade acabará como yo: corrompido, cínico, y más allá de toda redención.

La expresiva cara de Lily revelaba que eso era justamente lo que temía.

—¿A cuánto asciende la deuda? —preguntó con rigidez.

Él citó una suma que la asombró y enfermó. Leyendo el horror en sus ojos, James experimentó una oleada de depredadora satisfacción. _Sí_... había supuesto correctamente. Ella quería a su hermano pequeño lo bastante para hacer cualquier cosa para salvarle. Incluso fingir enamorarse de un hombre al que despreciaba.

—Eso es sólo el principio —le dijo James—. Dentro de poco Cade estará en un hoyo tan profundo del que nunca será capaz de salir.

—¿Y usted estaría dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda? ¿Simplemente se quedaría ahí y le permitiría que arruinase su vida? ¿Y que nos empobreciera a mi madre y a mí?

James respondió con un casual encogimiento de hombros.

—Es su vida —puntualizó prosaicamente—. Yo no soy su guardián.

—Dios mío —dijo vacilante—. ¿No se preocupa por nadie que no sea usted mismo, verdad?

Él mantuvo la expresión en blanco y estudió la superficie rozada y deslustrada de sus carísimas botas.

—No, me importa un carajo a quien arrastre conmigo. Pero si decide ayudarme, cuidaré de Cade. Me cercioraré de que el resto de nuestro grupo no le inviten a sus clubs ni a nuestros burdeles favoritos. Me aseguraré que todos los prestamistas que conozco –y créame, son un número considerable- no le extiendan crédito. No se le permitirá participar en las apuestas de más alto nivel de Londres. Es más, si soy readmitido en el testamento de mi padre, yo mismo asumiré las obligaciones financieras de Cade.

—¿Sabe Cade algo de su plan? —Lily estaba pálida y absorta mientras lo miraba.

—No, pero resultaría ser su salvación.

—¿Y si me niego a aceptar su oferta?

Una sonrisa dura y algo cruel curvó sus labios. La sonrisa de su padre, pensó James, con amargo conocimiento.

—Entonces su hermano irá al infierno... justo al lado mío. Y usted se quedará para recoger los pedazos. Odiaría ver la casa de su familia en venta para pagar las deudas de Cade. No es una perspectiva agradable para su madre, forzada a vivir de la caridad de sus parientes en la vejez. O usted, para el caso —le lanzó una mirada completamente insultante, una mirada que se demoró en su pecho—. ¿Qué habilidades tiene con las que ganar lo bastante para sostener a su familia?

—Malvado —susurró Lily temblando visiblemente, aunque era imposible discernir si se debía al temor o a la cólera, quizás a una mezcla de las dos.

En el silencio James sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas y de repente quiso retirarlo todo, tranquilizarla... prometerle que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara a su familia. Tenía un terrible sentimiento de ternura que luchó por apartar pero permaneció tercamente alojado en su interior.

—¿Qué elección tengo? —preguntó Lily con enojo, anticipándose a una palabra arrepentida de él.

—¿Entonces está de acuerdo con mi plan? ¿Fingirá que estamos en medio de un cortejo?

—Sí... Lo haré —le dirigió una mirada incendiaria—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

—Hasta que el conde me incluya de nuevo en su testamento. Si usted y yo somos lo suficientemente convincentes, no llevará mucho tiempo.

—No sé si podré soportarlo —dijo, refiriéndose a él con patente aborrecimiento—. ¿Exactamente hasta dónde tiene que ir esta charada? ¿Palabras? ¿Abrazos? ¿Besos? —la perspectiva de besarlo parecía atraerla tanto como si le hubiera pedido que besara a una cabra—. Se lo advierto, no permitiré que mi reputación se vea comprometida, ¡ni siquiera por Cade!

—Todavía no he pensado en los detalles —mantuvo su rostro ilegible, aunque el alivio le inundó penetrantemente—. No la comprometeré. Todo lo que deseo es la apariencia de una agradable compañía.

Lily saltó del sofá como si hubiera sido liberada de repente de la ley de la gravedad. La agitación era evidente en cada línea de su cuerpo.

—Esto es intolerable —murmuró—. No puedo creer que no acabe fallando en mi propio... —se giró para mirar a James— ¿Cuándo comenzamos? Que sea pronto. Quiero acabar con esta escandalosa charada cuanto antes.

—Su entusiasmo es gratificante —remarcó James, con un repentino brillo de diversión en sus ojos—. Comencemos en quince días. Mi hermanastro y su esposa van a dar una fiesta de fin de semana en su finca. Les persuadiré de que inviten a su familia. Con suerte, mi padre también asistirá.

—Y entonces, usted y yo por lo visto desarrollaremos una repentina atracción irresistible —dijo ella, elevando los ojos hacia el techo.

—¿Por qué no? Más de una relación romántica ha comenzado de esa manera. En el pasado, he tenido más que unas pocas...

—_Por favor_ —le interrumpió fervientemente—. No me entretenga con historias de sus sórdidas aventuras. Ya lo encuentro bastante repulsivo.

—Está bien —dijo agradablemente— De ahora en adelante le dejaré a usted los temas de conversación. Su hermano dice que le gusta la horticultura. Sin duda tendremos atractivas conversaciones sobre las maravillas del abono —le complació ver que su tez de porcelana se volvía moteada por la furia.

—Si puedo convencer a una sola persona de que me siento atraída por usted —dijo Lily entre los dientes apretados—. Juro comenzar una carrera en los escenarios.

—Podría arreglarlo —replicó James secamente. Su medio hermano, Sirius Black, era el actor más célebre del momento, así como el propietario y gerente del Teatro Capitol. Aunque James y Sirius habían sido amigos desde la infancia, sólo recientemente habían descubierto que estaban emparentados. Sirius era el resultado de una aventura que el conde había tenido con una joven actriz tiempo atrás. Mientras James había sido criado en una atmósfera de lujo y privilegios, Sirius había crecido en una casucha, frecuentemente muerto de hambre y golpeado por la familia que se encargaba de él. James dudaba que alguna vez pudiera sacudirse la culpa que sentía por eso, aunque no había sido fallo suyo.

Advirtiendo que las gafas de Lily estaban sucias, se acercó a ella con un murmullo quedo.

—Estese quieta.

Ella se quedó completamente rígida mientras él alargaba la mano y le arrancaba las gafas con montura de acero de la nariz.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo? Yo... deténgase; devuélvamelas...

—En un minuto —dijo él, usando un doblez de su suave camisa de linón para limpiar las lentes hasta que brillaran radiantes. Se detuvo para examinarlas, y observó el rostro de Lily. Sin las gafas, sus ojos parecían grandes e insondables, su mirada levemente desenfocada. Que vulnerable parecía. De nuevo, experimentó una extraña oleada de actitud protectora—. ¿Que tal ve sin ellas? —preguntó, colocándolas cuidadosamente de nuevo en su pequeño rostro.

—No muy bien —admitió en voz baja, su compostura parecía rota. Tan pronto como las gafas estuvieron seguras sobre su nariz, se apartó de James e intentó recomponerse—. Ahora supongo que hará alguna broma a mis expensas.

—En absoluto. Me gustan sus gafas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con obvia incredulidad— ¿Por qué?

—Le hacen parecer un pequeño búho sabio.

Claramente ella no lo consideró un cumplido, aunque James había pretendido que lo fuera. No podía evitar imaginársela llevando nada _excepto_ las gafas, tan modesta y estirada hasta que él la persuadiera de que se abandonara a la pasión, su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose incontrolablemente contra el propio...

Abruptamente consciente de que su erección se inflamaba de nuevo, James empujó las imágenes fuera de su mente. ¡Maldición nunca había esperado sentirse tan fascinado por la solterona hermana de Cade Evans! Debería asegurarse de que ella nunca lo notara, o le despreciaría más todavía. La única forma de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de su atracción era manteniéndola molesta y hostil. Eso no sería un problema, pensó sardónicamente.

—Debería irse ahora —dijo Lily con aspereza—. Supongo que nuestros negocios están concluidos por el momento.

—Lo están —asintió—. Sin embargo, hay una última cosa... ¿Podría arreglárselas para vestir con un poco más de estilo durante la fiesta de fin de semana? Los invitados, por no mencionar a mi padre, encontrarán más fácil de aceptar mi interés en usted si no viste de una forma tan... tan...

Ahora incluso los lóbulos de sus orejas estaban púrpuras.

—¿Tan _qué_? —dijo ella siseando.

—Matronal.

Lily se quedó en silencio por un momento, obviamente conteniendo el impulso de cometer un asesinato.

—Lo intentaré —dijo finalmente con voz estrangulada—. Y usted, quizás, podría contratar los servicios de un ayuda de cámara decente. O sí ya tiene uno, remplazarlo por otro.

Ahora era el turno de James de ofenderse. Él sentía un ceño retorciendo los músculos de su cara.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque su cabello es demasiado largo, y sus botas necesitan ser lustradas, y la forma en que _usted_ viste ¡me recuerda a una cama deshecha!

—¿Eso significa que le gustaría tumbarse encima de mí? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Se deslizó a través de la puerta del salón y la cerró justo antes de que ella le lanzara un jarrón.

El sonido de la porcelana rota hizo eco por toda la casa.

—¡Potter! —Cade entró a zancadas desde el vestíbulo de entrada, mirándolo expectantemente— ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has conseguido que acepte?

—Ha aceptado —dijo James.

Las palabras motivaron que una rápida mueca cruzara la atractiva cara juvenil de Cade.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora volverás a estar en buenos términos con tú padre, y todo irá de maravilla para nosotras, eh ¿viejo compañero? Jugar, beber, ir de parranda... ¡Oh, que bien lo vamos a pasar!

—Cade, tengo algo que decirte —dijo James cuidadosamente—. Y no creo que vaya a gustarte…

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**Holas!! Este es mi primer fic, espero tener noticias suyas pronto para saber su opinión, es muy importante. **

**Suerte para todos ustedes!**

**Astrid Blake.**


End file.
